rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Vinny
| tribes = | place = 12/18 | alliances = | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 7 | exiled = | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = Second Runner-Up (3/24) | alliances2 = | challenges2 = 9 | votesagainst2 = 4 | days2 = 39 | exiled2 = 1 }} Vinny is a contestant from and . Vinny started off in a strong position, controlling the Levu tribe up until the Tribe Switch. There, he found himself with no true allies and was eliminated for being an outsider. An unlikely candidate for All-Stars, Vinny vowed to improve upon his previous placement, and he did just that. However, he often found himself struggling between with playing with is heart and playing with his head, resulting in him receiving no votes at the Final Tribal Council. Profile Survivor Mana Island Vinny started on the Levu tribe. He was the most dominant force on the original and post swap Levu tribe. He was swapped for the second time to a Hustler majority tribe in which he was picked off for being the only Hero. Voting History All-Stars Vinny began on the dominant Burr tribe where he immediately teamed up with Rivers. Once he swapped on to Jefferson, he was a target for Anna's harassment, but luckily he had his allies Alex, Andrew, and Rivers to back him up. They dominated the Jefferson tribe. At the third swap Vinny was the last person not chosen at random, he was sent to The Room Where It Happens where he would then join the losing tribe. While there, he had a choice of a tribal immunity boost or a Hidden Immunity Idol. He chose the immunity boost. He then joined his friends Alex and Rivers on the Burr tribe again and he used his immunity boost to make his tribe win. While on that tribe, Aras made it very clear that he was Anti-Rivers. At the merge, Vinny went to work targeting Aras and staying loyal to Rivers. He was voting the way Rivers told him no matter what people were saying about his game. When Alex flipped to help blindside Rivers, Vinny was left blindsided as well. However, he was able to slip through the cracks by being an extra vote in some key blindsides as The Royalty Alliance of Adam, Andrew, Joey, and Jordan cannibalized each other. Andrew lied to Vinny and got Vinny to spill the beans that Andrew was going to be blindsided. Vinny went on to win final immunity and secure his spot in the Final Tribal Council. He sided with Alex and voted out Jordan. At the Final Tribal Council, Vinny was shunned for being Rivers' lap dog and earned 0 votes to win. His kind nature and overall likability won him the Fan Favorite Award. Voting History In Episode 6, Anna used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Vinny's vote against her. In Episode 10, Vinny drew the differently colored buff, and was sent to the Secret Room, granting him immunity from the next Tribal Council. In Episode 16, Andrew used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Vinny's vote against him. Trivia * Vinny is one of four contestants to have a personal relationship with Rob. The others are TJ from , Tina from , and Sarah from . * Vinny is the lowest placing returnee in . ** He is the only castaway from All-Stars to not reach the merge in their original season. ** He is also the only finalist from All-Stars to have never reached the Final Tribal Council twice. Adyum reached the finale in Mana Island and Jordan reached the finale in . * Vinny is the second contestant to be sent to Exile Island and be granted immunity from it, following Justin from Mana Island. ** They would be followed by Sarah from . * Vinny is the highest ranking original Burr member. * Both times Vinny played, he won the first five Immunity Challenges. * Vinny and Adyum are the first finalists to win Individual Immunity yet not become the Sole Survivor. * Vinny is the first finalist to win the Final Immunity Challenge yet not become the Sole Survivor. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Mana Island Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Levu Tribe Category:Burr Tribe Category:Jefferson Tribe Category:E Tribe Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:12th Place Category:3rd Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Mana Island Category:Survivor: All-Stars Category:Personnel